


Tunnel of ecstasy

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Gangbang, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mermaid Dean, Mersbain is something I made up, Multi, Object Insertion, Objectification, Pirate Sam, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean, Somnophilia, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Underage Sex, Unrelated Winchesters, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Dean, Voyeurism, pirate cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Sam of Jolly Roger found a sleeping mermaid Dean and he carried her to his ship. Lets see what happens if you leave a naked mermaid with horny pirates. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel of ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> Dean is a mermaid and Sam and his other pirate crew members are horny.

Captain Sam and his crew were heading south in their Jolly Roger. Cas found a treasure map from a shady guy in a shady bar last harbour and they decided to follow the trail and find the promised treasure that lies in an unknown island.  
It's been three months since they started searching. They hadn't stopped anywhere and now their cocks were starting to get pissed. 

_Their cocks were always hard and angry red now. Its been so long since they felt a tight heat of a wet pussy around them._

They stopped at a harbour to pick up some supplies when Sam found someone passed out on a rock. He moved closer and saw a beautiful sleeping mermaid. She was in human form and completely naked. 

_Sam felt his cock twitch in pleasure and his angry cock started drooling by leaking precum._

She had pale skin, pink lips, big c-cup tits and she looked so vulnerable.  
Sam smirked and picked her up bridal style, completely naked and carried her to his ship. 

_____________________________________________

His men watched her with wide eyes, their jaw dropping and they started palming their already hard cocks through their pants.  
Sam said "My faithful men, you have been with me through all my hard times, it's now time for me to return the favour" hearing him the mermaid _who's name was Dean_ woke up slowly and looked at all the huge men surrounding her. She panicked but her hands were tied up above her head. There was nothing she could do.  
Sam said smiling "She's awake, look at those pretty green eyes. You are so beautiful, you'll look even prettier covered in our cum" hearing this all the men laughed and cheered. She watched them in fear and struggled against her ties.  
Sam turned towards his crew and continued "So as I was saying, you boys are like my brothers and I understand how hard life on the sea is. So many months without having anything to keep your cocks warm. So I thought we could enjoy a tight, warm hole to fuck. Dean here, is a mermaid and I want her to stay with us on the ship so that we can use her whenever we want".  
All of them whistled and cheered. There was a flash of enthusiasm in the pirates after seeing their new toy. They have fucked many whores in the harbours but Dean was the prettiest. She was a beautiful virgin mermaid. Finding a mermaid was very rare and they had no intention of letting her go ever. 

Sam said all we need to do is feed her mersbain and she'd stay in human form forever.  
Castiel was an expert in herbs and spells. He had mersbain in the storage and he didn't waste a minute and ran to the storage quarter of the ship and fetched mersbain. Sam fed it to her and she permanently turned into human.  
Sam said "Now fish, you are our personal bitch" and smirked.  
The pirates were getting impatient and one of them complained "I am getting blue here, lets fuck her already" Sam smiled at this, untied her hands and forced her on her knees.  
He forced her ass cheeks apart and rubbed his thumb over the rim of her tiny little hole. Then without warning he thrusted his cock in her pussy and his finger in her hole. She screamed and her eyes watered.  
Sam was huge, he held her ass cheeks apart and watched his thick cock pounding in and out of her well stretched pussy. He released her ass and pushed his fingers in her hole again. He decided she could take more fingers and directly pushed another, without using lube. She yelled harder but he didn't give a shit. Then he suddenly pushed four fingers in her asshole and she felt like her hole would get ripped apart. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she felt so much pain that she couldn't even scream anymore. He ruthlessly fucked her pussy with his cock and her hole with his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and thrusted his cock in her ass. He pounded in her harder and harder. The pirates were watching and stroking their cocks, waiting for their captain's signal. Sam said "Help yourself men" and they all rushed towards her.  
Cas thrust his cock down her throat in one go. Her pretty pink mouth stretched obscenely around his thick cock.  
Azazel and Mark put their cocks in her hands and started thrusting. Others were waiting for their turns.  
Sam said "The whore can take more than that" and he picked her up from behind making sure his cock was still in her ass and he sat on the floor, sitting her on his cock. He pulled her legs apart so that her pink pussy was completely open for anyone who wanted to use her next.  
Mark pulled his cock out of her hand and thrusted in her pussy, while Azazel shoved his cock in her mouth alongside with Cas. She chocked on the two cocks fucking her throat together. They didn't care about her gag reflex and kept on thrusting. Two more pirates put their cocks on her hands and started thrusting.  
Sam increased his thrusts in her hole and pounded harder and faster, then he came. He continued thrusting his cock again and again and forced his cum deep inside her tight warm tunnel.  
She moaned in pained pleasure, feeling so full because of the cum in her ass. Sam pulled out and cum dripped out of her ass slowly on the wooden deck. Another pirate took his place and thrusted his cock in her well stretched hole. Mark filled her pussy with cum and then stepped aside so that another pirate could enjoy the warm wet heat of her tight pussy. She moaned around the two cocks in her mouth.  
Cas and Azazel came down her throat and pulled out. They rubbed their spent cocks on her lips and slapped her face "You like it slut, like eating our cocks huh?".  
Sam took their place and slapped her over and over again until her cheeks were red and abused. She whined and they laughed feeling satisfied at the voice.  
Another pirate shoved down her throat.  
After five cum rounds in her ass, three in her pussy and four in her mouth they decided she can take even more than that.  
Sam picked her up and laid down on the floor and sat her on his cock, he adjusted and thrusted his cock in her hole while Cas pushed in her hole alongside with Sam. Two of them started thrusting in her asshole trying to match rhythm. Her legs were pulled apart and her well fucked, cum dripping pussy was open for everyone. Two of the pirates thrusted their cocks in her pussy while another one thrusted in her mouth.  
Another pirate was getting impatient and he thrusted his cock in her mouth as well alongside the previous one. Two more pirates put their cocks in her hands and started fucking.  
She was being fucked by eight cocks at the same time. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears rolled down her cheeks. She screamed around the cocks in her mouth but nobody cared. They fucked harder and harder in her, used her body like a fuck toy.  
Their thrusts increased and they all came at the same time, filling and covering her in cum from head to toe.  
They all pulled out and watched cum drip out of all her holes. They laughed and cheered feeling proud at the sight in front of them. She passed out.  
Sam carried her to his quarter and they cleaned all her holes and her hair of their cum.  
He laid her on his bed and laid next to her. She was still unconscious. He hugged her body close to his and nuzzled her neck, then he murmured in her ear softly "You are so beautiful my little mermaid, so warm and tight, I love you so much" he talked more to the hole than Dean. Then he turned her body towards him and wrapped his mouth around her areola. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and started sucking softly. He fell asleep like that. 

____________________________________________

She was their fuck toy and they used her as much as they could. When they could not get hard anymore, they used other stuff to fuck her holes.  
One time they fucked her with a chilled beer bottle. The beer poured inside her and she hissed. They thrusted the bottle in and out of her harder and faster until she came with a scream. They enjoyed it too much.  
Another time the captain bought ice from a harbour, which he had told the seller to make thick and long. It was twelve inches long and five inches in diameter. They fucked her with that until the ice melted completely.  
Sometimes when they stopped in a harbour, the captain would take her out on decks and lay her on a wooden table like structure with her hands above her head and legs wide apart. He would rent her to passer by. They would pay a gold coin to fuck her well used, tight, wet pussy. There would be long queues just to enjoy five to ten minutes in the warm deep tunnel of ecstasy. 

After she was well used on the harbours, captain would carry her back to the ship and they would clean her holes. Then she would be used again by the pirates.  
Every night Sam would lay her in his bed and say sweet nothings to her unconscious body. Then he would sleep with her breast in his mouth.  
Life on the sea wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
